The major objective of this research is to develop a simple, sensitive, and reproducible whole blood microculture assay for quantitatively defining responses of circulating lymphocytes to a variety of stimulants, and the effects of different biologic agents on such responses. The application of these techniques to other studies of leukocyte pathophysiology will also be explored.